


Cake on the Floor

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Oswald finding out that its Ed's birthday and goes into celebration mode :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my follower celebration. Please send me more fluffy Nygmobblepot prompts if you would like a ficlet. I would love to do more today! Thank you @marvelousouatwho for sending me this one °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

“Olga!”, Oswald shouts, shuffling into the kitchen, holding the balloon bouquet he can’t seem to find the perfect place for. “Have you finished the cake yet? Ed will be home any minute.”

“Mr. Penguin,” she says in her heavy accent. “You only asked me to bake the cakes an hour ago. They haven’t yet properly cooled.”

“Well, I only found out it was his birthday an hour ago.”

“You’ve been dating Mr. Nygma for almost a year.” She stands with her hands on her hips. “You didn’t just find out, you forgot.”

Oswald’s nose flares and his face fade to the color of molten magma. He knows he’s forgotten. He and Edward have been so busy with underworld Gotham business that it’s slipped his mind. Oswald didn’t need his maid rubbing in his face that he forgot. “Just bake the cake, Olga!”, he orders and storms out of the kitchen.

Now in the grand room of the Van Dahl estate, Oswald directs the other servants where to hang the rest of the decorations. The celebration will only be a party of two, but he wants Edward to feel special nonetheless.

When the room is complete, Oswald finally finds the best place for the balloon bouquet, right on the table in front of the entryway. He wants them, aside from himself, to be the first thing Edward sees when entering. After one last glance over the room, he gimps back to the kitchen to check on the progress of the cake.

“Mr. Penguin!”

By the way, she screeched his name, Oswald knows this wasn’t going to be good. He pushes the door to the kitchen open to find that the expression on Olga’s face is just as ghastly. “What did you do?”

“I tried, Mr. Penguin, I tried, but when cake is too hot. Cake is too hot.”

He marches to the stove only to lay eyes on beautifully baked cakes, swimming in a puddle of green icing. “We can’t serve him this!”, Oswald freaks. “He’s about to be home!”

“I don’t know what else to do, Mr. Penguin.”

“You can get out,” he demands and watched his usually trustworthy maid exit the kitchen. How could she mess up so horribly? “What am I going to do?” He paces back and forth, panic setting in deeply. All he wanted to do was create an excellent birthday for his boyfriend and he can’t even get a cake correct. What a tragedy. Why did he have to forget about today?

“Oswald!”, Edward calls from just beyond the kitchen door. “What’s all this?”

“Fuck!”, the Penguin yelps and frantically takes hold of one the pastry bags, scribbling down _Happy Birthday_ on the melting cake. He picks up the tray and rushes to the door, wiping the expression of terror off of his face before exiting the kitchen.

Upon entering the grand room, Oswald is kicking himself over the fact that his plan to present himself elegantly front of the balloon bouquet is now shot to hell, but at least he was able to somewhat pull everything else off. If it wasn’t for this fucking cake! “Happy birthday, Ed!” Oswald says the instant his eyes fall on his gorgeous boyfriend.

Edward gazes with amusement on his face, holding one of the balloons from the bouquet. “You did all this for me?”, he asks stepping up to his beloved, who is holding a rather peculiar looking cake.

“Yes, Ed, it’s all for you. I love you and I want you to have an amazing birthday.”

“Even this is for me?” He runs a finger across the cake tray, covering it with dissolving icing.

“I know it isn’t attractive, but I’m sure it taste better than it looks.”

“I like—” he licks his finger — “the way it looks.” 

Oswald’s eyes shimmer with astonishment. He didn’t think Edward would like it at all. “You do?”

“It’s perfect. It looks like you made it yourself.”

“I did!” he quickly lies. “Oh, I thought you wouldn’t like it.” Oswald’s so relieved that Edward is happy that he needs to put his arms around him immediately. And without a second thought, he wraps himself around Edward, causing their bodies to smash the cake between them. “Goddamit!”, he roars, as the tray separates from them and crashes to the floor. Both men step back, gawking at the disaster before them. “I’m so sorry, Ed.”

“For what?”, Edward shrugs.

“I ruined everything. This whole thing was doomed from the start. I only remembered it was for birthday earlier today and I did all this in a hurry,” Oswald confesses, nearly breaking down in tears. “I’m sorry. I forgot about you.”

“Oswald it’s okay.” He takes the Penguin by the both hands and draws him in closer. “You didn’t forget about me because you were able to put all this together—” kisses him softly on the lip— “and the cake is delicious.” Pick a piece of the crumbled cake off of Oswald suit and eats it. “Mmm…” He grins.

The birdie beams and rests his head on Edward’s shoulder. How is he able to always make him feel better? “Well, I’m happy it all made you smile.”

“You’re all I need to make me smile.” He kisses his cheek.

“Oh, Edward.” Oswald dips his finger in the cake on Edward’s suit and pushes his frosted digit between his lips. “I can still give you your present,” he says thickly, leering at his lover with lust gleaming in his eyes.

“Mmm—” the Riddler arches a brow— “and where are you going to give it to me?”

Oswald steps back, removing his black tailcoat. “Right here on this cake splattered floor.”

“I love the way you think, Mr. Pengiun.”


End file.
